The present invention relates to a polypeptide with specific binding affinity for mutan, an oral care composition comprising a polypeptide hybrid of the invention, an oral care product comprising such an oral care composition, and finally the use of a polypeptide with a specific binding affinity for mutan for oral care purposes, including preventing dental plaque formation and/or removal of existing dental plaque.
The formation of dental plaque leads to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease, and eventually tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixture of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages, and other oral exudate. Said bacteria produce highly branched polysaccharides which together with micro-organisms from the oral cavity form an adhesive matrix for the continued proliferation of dental plaque.
As plaque continues to accumulate rock hard white or yellowish deposits arise. These deposits are called calcified plaque, calculus or tartar, and are formed in the saliva from plaque and minerals, such as in particular calcium.
Oral Polysaccharides
Oral polysaccharides mainly consist of the adhesive polysaccharides termed xe2x80x9cfructansxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cglucansxe2x80x9d.
Glucans are produced from carbohydrates, such as sucrose introduced into the mouth, e.g. as a food or beverage constituent, by the action of cariogenic micro-organisms, such as Streptococcus sobrinus or Streptococcus sanguis, growing in the oral cavity.
The term xe2x80x9cglucanxe2x80x9d is a general common term covering a number of polysaccharides and includes cellulose, starch, dextran, mutan, pullulan etc.
Oral glucans comprise water-soluble dextran, having large portions of a-1,6 glucosidic linkage and as the major component a water-insoluble extra-cellular polysaccharide called xe2x80x9cmutantxe2x80x9d comprised of a backbone with a-1,3-glycosidic linkages and branches with a-1,6-glycosidic linkages.
Mutan bind to almost any surface such as the surface of teeth, (i.e. hydroxyapatite constituting the hard outer porous layer of the teeth), pellicle, the cell surface of oral micro-organisms as well as to acceptor proteins on the cell of said cariogenic bacteria adhering to the teeth surface.
WO 95/31556 (Unilever) discloses the glucan binding domain of glycosyltransferase having specificity for binding to dextran (being a polysaccharide with mainly xcex1-1,6-glucosidic linkages).
According to WO 95/31556 the glucan binding domain is covalently chemically bound to xe2x80x9cmaterialxe2x80x9d having an activity, such as inhibitory effect against the formation of dental plaque. Said material may be an enzyme, such as galactose oxidase (see Example 6).
Polysaccharide binding domains conjugated to other proteins and peptides to aid in downstream processing of recombinant fermentation are known. For instance, researchers have made fusion or hybrid proteins containing a starch binding domain (Chen et al. (1991), Gene 991, p. 121-126), cellulose binding domain (Ong et al. (1989), TIBTech 7, p. 239-243) for the purpose of purifying the proteins on starch and cellulose resins, Polysaccharide binding fusion proteins useful as removable labels (WO 93/21331).
It is the object of the present invention to provide oral care products which efficiently prevent the formation of dental plaque and/or facilitates removal of already deposited dental plaque.
In the first aspect the present invention relates to a polypeptide hybrid comprising an amino acid sequence with binding affinity for mutan, said amino acid sequence being bound to an active component useful for oral care purposes.
In the second aspect the invention relates to an oral care composition comprising a polypeptide hybrid comprising an amino acid sequence with binding affinity for mutan bound, said amino acid sequence being bound to an active component useful for oral care purposes and further ingredients conventionally used in oral care compositions.
In the third aspect the invention relates to an oral care product comprising an oral care composition of the invention.
In the final aspect the invention relates to the use of a composition of the invention or oral care product of the invention for preventing the formation of dental plaque and/or removing dental plaque.